Taste
by hathr
Summary: Connor ingin tahu kandungan apa saja yang terdapat pada burger dan soda Chicken Feed. [HankxConnor]


Disclaimer : Detroit: Become Human and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Quantic Dream. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Taste

* * *

Malam itu hujan. Tidak begitu deras, tetapi mampu membuat suhu ruangan rumah mereka menurun, dan juga terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Hank, yang saat ini menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa menggerutu pelan. Pria berusia 53 tahun itu lapar. Rasa tidak nyaman di perut, juga hujan yang mencegahnya pergi keluar tanpa memberikan tanda-tanda berhenti, sukses membuatnya kesal.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hank lakukan selain menunggu, dan ia membencinya. Dulu, waktu luangnya selalu diisi dengan alkohol, tetapi kini seluruh alkohol dibatasi semenjak RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 tinggal di rumahnya.

Android dari CyberLife, Hank lebih suka memanggilnya Connor.

"Sumo! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu!"

Hank memejamkan kedua mata. Semakin jelas telinganya mendengar langkah kaki dari arah dapur mendekat, semakin kesal raut wajahnya tampak karena tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Lieutenant?" panggil Connor, "apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja," sahut Hank malas. Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa, memunggungi Connor yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sengaja.

"Lieutenant?"

Sentuhan lembut dibahu tidak membuat Hank terganggu, tetapi android yang mulai mendekat ke arah wajahnya adalah penyebab utama.

"Connor ..., apa kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan? Jangan mengganguku."

Dorongan pelan membuat Connor berhenti untuk mencondongkan wajahnya. Ia terdiam terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria bersurai putih tersebut.

"Lieutenant," panggil Connor. Namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Lieutenant Anderson," panggilnya lagi.

"Hank?"

"Baiklah ..., baiklah." Hank menyerah. Tubuhnya menghadap Connor, menatap lurus ke arah iris cokelat tanpa berkedip. "Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan, dan cepatlah ..., jangan membuang waktuku."

"Apa kau lapar? Manusia akan terlihat kesal jika mereka merasa lapar, dan seingatku kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan sejak tadi siang."

Hank bersumpah pada dirinya, jika saja larangan untuk menyakiti Android yang dibuat Markus tidak berfungsi, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal mulut Connor menggunakan sapu tangan dengan sengaja.

"Ya." Helaan napas panjang, dan anggukan. "Aku lapar, persediaan makanan menipis, tidak ada apa pun di lemari pendingin. Kau tahu alkohol di saat seperti ini adalah penolong utama Connor, tetapi kau memutuskan untuk membatasinya."

"Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Lieutenant," tegas Connor. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu minum terlalu banyak se—"

"Ya, ya ..., ya," potong Hank, "aku paham, jadi tutup mulutmu."

Connor mengangguk. "Lieutenant," panggilnya.

Hank menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa pergi keluar menggantikanmu," ujar Connor bangkit dari atas sofa. "Aku tahu yang kau butuhkan, lagipula pilihanku tentu jauh lebih baik darimu."

Hank tersenyum sinis. "Hm? Jadi maksudmu ..., kau mengatakan jika pilihanku buruk?"

Connor mengangguk. "Sumo salah satu contohnya. Aku harus mengganti makanan miliknya dengan yang lebih baik. Sumo adalah anjing dewasa Lieutenant, tetapi kau masih memberinya makanan untuk bayi anjing."

Hank berdecak kesal saat Connor melangkah menjauh. Kesal untuk mengakui, karena benar adanya. Pilihan Connor lebih baik, Connor tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Connor si brengsek," gumamnya pelan. Memejamkan kedua matanya, melaksanakan niatnya untuk tidur selagi menunggu.

45 menit yang terasa singkat.

Istirahatnya terganggu oleh gonggongan Sumo dari arah pintu utama. Tanpa perlu memastikan, Hank tahu siapa yang datang.

"Lieutenant," panggil Connor.

Hank sengaja bangkit dari atas sofa untuk melihat apa saja yang dibawa Android itu pulang ke rumah mereka. Menguap, sebelum melangkah ke arah dapur mengikuti Sumo di hadapannya yang lebih dulu mengikuti Connor.

Tidak bisa mengelak, faktanya Connor memang tahu apa yang ia butuhkan. Beberapa benda kesukaanya tersusun rapi di atas meja makan; mulai dari isi lemari pendingin, beberapa peralatan makan, hingga alat cukur baru untuk menggantikan miliknya yang tidak lagi berfungsi.

"Kau benar-benar memerhatikan seluruh isi rumah, huh?" ujar Hank. Ingin memuji, tetapi tidak ingin membuat Connor melambung tinggi.

"Chicken Feed burger dan soda kesukaanmu, Lieutenant," ujar Connor, meletakkan kantong kertas ke atas meja. "Gary mengatakan untuk menyampaikan sapanya padamu."

Hank tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menarik salah satu kursi untuk diduduki, sorot matanya tidak lari dari isi kantong kertas yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikmati.

"Bagaimana kabar pria itu?" tanya Hank.

Connor menoleh disela kegiatannya, menatap Hank yang saat ini menikmati hidangan, lalu menjawab, "dia baik-baik saja, Lieutenant. Sama seperti biasa."

Hank bergumam. Mulut penuh karena memang tidak lagi bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengisi perutnya. Satu gigitan, dua gigitan, tiga gigitan. Di gigitan keempat harus berhenti karena mulai merasa haus. Soda dingin digenggam, meneguk dari gelas, mendorong sisa makanan yang tidak terlumat sempurna di tenggorokan.

"Perlahan Lieutenant," ujar Connor, mengingatkan.

Hank merasa ingin menyemburkan soda dari mulutnya karena malu. Terlalu lapar hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya iris cokelat yang memerhatikan seluruh kegiatannya.

"Connor kau brengsek! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?!"

"Maaf Lieutenant, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersedak."

Hank menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. Hidup bersama Android bukanlah hal yang aneh, semua orang melakukannya semenjak CyberLife didirikan, tetapi terkadang tingkah Connor membuatnya tidak nyaman, meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, Connor tidak memiliki maksud tertentu.

Connor yang polos.

"Lieutenant?"

Hank menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ujar si brunette.

Hank bergumam tanda menyetujui.

"Kau selalu memesan menu yang sama dari Chicken Feed, apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukainya?"

"Yang benar saja Connor?" ujar Hank balik bertanya, "apa kau perlu bertanya tentang hal tidak penting seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Lieutenant," tegas Connor.

"Itu karena aku menyukainya? Ayolah Connor, apa kau tidak pernah mencoba sesuatu lalu kau menyukainya?!"

"Maaf Lieutenant ..., tetapi aku Android," ada jeda sesaat, "aku tidak diprogram untuk mengkonsumsi makanan seperti manusia pada umumnya."

Detik itu Hank tersadar, jika ia secara tidak sengaja telah menganggap Connor seperti manusia.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukai burger dari Chicken Feed, dan itu membuatku ingin tahu bahan apa saja yang terkandung di sana," jelas Connor.

"Sayang sekali kau bukan manusia, Connor," ujar Hank.

Connor diam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum melangkah mendekati Hank, dan duduk di atas meja.

"Hey!" bentak Hank. "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun dalam programmu?!"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, Lieutenant?" tanya Connor, yang terdengar seperti menuntut.

Hank berdecak kesal.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengkonsumi makanan seperti kalian, aku ingin kau mengijinkanku untuk merasakannya," ujar Connor.

"Huh?" Hank mengernyit tidak paham.

"Ijinkan aku untuk merasakan mulutmu, Lieutenant."

Hening.

"Connor ..., pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada programmu. Kembali ke CyberLife, hapus, dan unduh ulang program yang seharusnya."

"Lieutenant, aku ha—"

"Kau pikir aku mau menciummu?" ada jeda sesaat, "Connor programmu sudah rusak, lagipula kau selalu memasukkan 'bukti-bukti' menjijikkan itu ke dalam mulutmu saat kita bekerja, yang benar saja?"

"Kumohon, Lieutenant!" pinta Connor, "aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan manusia selain dirimu, dan tidak ada cara lainnya!"

Hank tahu jauh di dalam hatinya tidak bisa menolak, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mencium bibir Android rekan kerjanya.

"Lieutenant?" desak Connor.

"Kali ini saja," ujarnya tegas. Menatap tajam sambil mengancam. "Kali ini saja, tidak ada yang lainnya."

Connor mengangguk. Sorot mata tidak berpaling dari Hank, menunggu dengan manis di atas meja.

 _"Brengsek, kenapa ini membuat jantungku tidak tenang?"_ batin Hank dalam hati. _"Ini bukan ciuman, hanya membantu android brengsek merasakan makanan. Sama sekali bukan ciuman."_

"Hank?"

"Panggil aku Lieutenant!" sahut Hank, gugup.

Connor diam ketika Hank menyentuh bahunya, ia juga diam saat Hank mendekatkan wajah mereka, tetapi saat bibir mereka bertemu, Connor memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ciuman singkat. Namun efektif.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Cepat-cepat Hank menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Pandangan mata tidak bisa fokus pada Connor, berpura-pura menatap Sumo karena ia merasa canggung.

"Terdapat 1680kCal, Lipid 36g, karbohidrat 53g, air 53%, garam 2.2g pada burger, dan 710kCal, gula 184g, karbonasi pineapple passion pada soda," jelas Connor.

"Fucking Android, kau pikir aku peduli?" gerutu Hank, mengambil sisa burger dan soda miliknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari Android yang dianggapnya polos, saat ini tersenyum puas di belakangnya.

.

 _End_


End file.
